Song of Madness
by Gunz Ablaze
Summary: He had read that life had no sense of humor. But when he found that life had a punch line, he couldn't help but laugh. After all; that was life, was it not? (Now being revised)
1. Start the Senorade

Gunz: I got time on my hands again and told a friend I would do this for her, this is for you Sweet Sedaytion I do hope you like it.

All this is and will be is a series of One-Shots involving Albedo I'll do in my free time. We all love our crazy albino and I love him too, I'm not sure if I can get the personality completely correct but I can try. Let's just slap the cheeks and let my sadistic side out for just a bit…Oh this will be a fun time, writing these stories.

I do not own Xenosaga in any way. If I did…Well, a LOT of things would be different.

* * *

_They were his angels._

But he hated their faces.

_They loved him._

And he loved them back, with twisted sneers and mad laughter.

_They worshiped him._

When daddy's away, let the mad man play.

_He was their god._

When he was truly just the mean kid with a magnify glass, burning away those little ants on the side walk.

Kirshwasser, not even human, not even with will, little silver haired puppets, whose blue lips, only brought details to their tan skin. Gold eyes, like cat, seem to stare, curiously waiting for you to move, to make a move. He did, he made his moves, and he regretted nothing.

_You just can't let sleeping cat's lie._

Bones, bones, broken bones, he only laughed as he snapped them like twigs, oh the sensations it brought him, and the pain he would feel but never died from. Death, oh sweet reaper's who plagued them at night, yet he alone was left standing, laughing, and laughing.

_They are far too peaceful._

Everyone says they make no sounds, like ghosts of the daughter they were made after. But he found that to be not true at all. The cracks, the whimpers, the splash their 'blood' made, as it sprayed to the floor. Oh the fun times it brought him, and still there ware many more to come for him.

_Just laying on their perch, and sleeping, cats don't make a sound._

And how could they bleed? Nano-Technology has made it possible, but they were just dolls, just toys for him to play with, nobody cared. Did they? Oh no, not them--_if it was to please him._ And it did, that did make death all the sweeter for them, and more fun-for him.

* * *

_Krishwassers_

Those darling little dolls, whose breath of life, were not given to them by god, but by man. But is he who creates life other than not, merely just pleading the world that he himself is a god? Oh no, human's were not god, they were sins, how else should a doll of such purity be born, a doll born of purity, is purity, but in turn is also sin.

_Like her._

Ah, his Peche, his darling little Peche'. How this double meaning named just rolled off his tongue as he laughed, dearly he wished this could snap her bones as he did these other lower puppets. He wishes he could hold her strings of life in his hands as he did his little bloody dolls. But no, she was out of his reach, he held her once and only once, then she was gone, gone back to that god she chose, that soul he called older brother.

_Ah, red hair._

Like blood, like the pools upon pools of blood he spilt from their arms. Blood red haired Rubedo, yes Rubedo, even his name means to make red, to shed blood, to pour it and bask in its soft flavor's of rust red copper and old iron scent. His brother was god, to him, his brother was god.

_He held the string._

Up until the third month, he was him; he shared the heart, till they tore them away. Oh how he hated that. Those monsters are called sin that tore him away from his brother, away from his other half of the heart, his other half, his and only his.

_Up until._

She came, that brown haired, then with her breath the pink. Ah, his sweet Peche', she was his sin, and only his sin, the justify, the karma he was held for. She took red away from white. She bended red away from white, since she, red would never again mix with white, and so did the pink dragon never form.

_She took it away._

She took it all away from him. Everything away from him, it was all her fault, all of the sinful fruits fault.

_You can never let sleeping cat's lie. They are just too peaceful, having their way, sleeping on their throw, until the dog is to come, and eat what was on his chair._

He would make her pay, and then…he would have his Rubedo, all to himself.

_Until, that is to make death sweet life, will come to take his pay._

* * *

Gunz: Once upon a time, black use to mean life, and white used to mean death, when now it's the opposite. There's the history lesson in this chapter, I will be ready with two when I'm bored. Review, and tell me what you think.


	2. His Joke On The World

Gunz: Here is chapter two and thank you very much for the review from chapter one, I do hope they you enjoy it and please give me some tips, if you have any idea's of what a one shot should be a about, swing in and blare it in my ear.

If you are having trouble understanding what this chapter is talking about, please see the bottom note.

I do not own Xenosaga in any way

* * *

The king of days sits on his throne to question, basking in the bleeding light of purposely red sun.

_He was man?_

Clearly he was man, with existence of an undying cockroach underneath gods' foot. Was he truly a man of this humanity? By guns point and lords pistols fired in wars only one stands among the corpses that lord wants dead.

_Is he then not wanted by god?_

He scowled in recognizable but unacceptable truth. Clearly my soul is not, the thought plagued his unsettled mind. Abandoned by all reasons from god of plain man and his god of red hair, left to draw himself like a moth to what little light the flames of life gave off for him.

_Rejection of all and rejected left to flee._

And what man is he? Clearly not plain of this undying king a new breed of humanity is made. Left by lord/s/ to grovel in his own pride and unfelt pity. Alone in this smoldering flame with only himself, his mind, and the dolls which followed to bask in his shadow.

_A journey of no purpose for a man with none._

And so the ghosts of past he had hoped to leave, haunt him with no end, with unfelt emotions of pity to their own no purpose lives, much like him who they considered now king. They follow him with fleeting hope that he would give them purpose, unlike their father, who left them for themselves as slaves to their own unloving breaths. But what could a new breed man with no purpose himself give to these dolls without?

_Feeling in a sense, is a gift from god to man._

He taught them with lashing laughter, yet when they see each other slain so mercilessly, they still retreat to him for more. A drugged child, who can not get enough of the sweet heroine high of life. Intrigues, mystified, confused? So many emotions they faked to feel. As he came he brought them purpose, lessons, a reason to live, one that father was not so kind to give them. They follow to learn, to please, and soon beg to be seen in the eyes of their new god.

_He was no god._

A wicked smile played his lips, coated in the red of his children. Only fools; like the jester like smile he wore, thought complex man with no purpose was god. God was eternal, god was merciful and at the same time compassionate, giving meaning to his followers. It was like a loud joke someone blurted out without thinking, then a few seconds of silence would follow…And it did.

Before he burst out in laughter as he caught life's hidden little punch line.

_Lord: Didn't he have a cruel sense of humor!?_

* * *

Gunz: Thank you for reading here is the point in this chapter. It starts with Albedo sitting on his throne basking in red symbolizes he's just got done having his twisted fun with the Kirshwasser, killing them of course. He's really just getting off the high f killing, and doing so he's thinking, cause of course it's quiet. He's thinking about what he is, how he's noticed a lot of people declare themselves god. What is he, what's his purpose, when really he realizes that since he can't die, god surely doesn't want him in heaven or hell? Because of that he thinks he really has no purpose and then it changes into a Kirshwasser point of view.

Why they came to him and how they had no purpose since their birth, when he at least had one but it was taken away. They went to him for attention that he gives…In his own twisted loathing/loving kind of way. They see him as god.

Then it's back to Albedo as he realizes this and says he's no god before he's stunned that a though crosses him and laughs, thinking that because he can't die, he's not far from a god.


	3. Sick Games

Gunz: Remember, I do not own Xenosaga in any way possible

* * *

_This game of cat and mouse._

White laughed to himself as he walked, stalked quietly through the black of shadows, a tiger to his prey, his dinner. Lavender gleams at the running mouse that he was sure would taste just as sweet as the fruit of labor which carved her into existence.

_It was a simple game._

She reflected everything that was that brown haired version. He would say she was a ghost, something that was short of looking into a broken mirror. That man who had the never to even make her appear as a twisted copy of that greedy thief who took so much if not everything from him. His purpose, his Rubedo, who even had all the more willingly fled away from him, to the siren who's mute song caught him so easily.

_They would run and he would chase._

Pink; how dare that man called doctor. Pink, the mixture of red and white, but because of her existence, that would never come to be. On the other hand, it was because of her that red would come to him. Despising his knowing of this, he needed her to continue living. It didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with her though.

_He like a cat, would corner the mouse, and swat._

Between wall and himself a sneer coating his face in disgust. Treasure gold shimmered in fear, but also as if to taunt his greed. He knew not to fall so easily to the traps that guarded that trove , instead, he planned to use them for his own needs.

_Breaking that mouse so easily._

Breaking her of course, was easy. It had always been easy, to just take a gun and bang. Ah the good old days, he reminisced to himself, staring into those gold spheres full of fear, the same fear his brother's had given him so long ago. It claimed him in pleasure, he showed in laughter as she fell and silently landed to his blood claimed floor.

_But the cat would never kill the mouse._

And with that in mind, all he did was smile and search for his key entrance to the good days. To go back and be one again with his god, his brother, his sweet young life. Planting his own trigger for his gun slinging brother to pull. Hoping when the gun would fire, the bang would wake his Rubedo from that song that had put him to sleep.

_It would be boring, it was much more fun to watch it run away in pain._

His mad smile only grew as he saw him enter calling his name. Oh his sweet name from those lips, to release his peche. His mind ignored all pleas and rages of anger, only hearing what he wanted to hear. He would save his dragon.

_Oh, come back here little mouse._

_

* * *

_

Gunz: Kinda self explanatory, Albedo catches Momo and tortures her in the best way he knows, killing himself of course. Planting his trap inside of Momo and when Rubedo comes in to save Momo Albedo thinks he's saving Rubedo himself.


	4. Tremor'd Nightmares

Gunz: I do not own Xenosaga in any way, please enjoy the story.

* * *

Cold sweat would coat him as he woke from worked nightmares. He was twisted in sheets much like a worm in a cocoon, but this metamorphism would not lead to vibrant, but instead torn and tattered wings.

His arm, draped over his eyes hiding from his surroundings. His body quaked in shakes and shivers. Dream demons rumbled their demonic images before his eyes. Forcefully springing him out of the once safe confines of his bed.

He needed sleep, sands he brushed out of his eyes with the damp palms of his hands. His body reacted to send signals of lack of oxygen, yawning loudly. On what was once a regular basis, his brothers would have awoken him, and red would stop his shaking in soft cradles. Red was not here though.

He grabbed a doll, who squeaked in return, forcing her down onto the bed. A flick of his wrist, it was like someone who had just snapped a branch off a tree. So easy, and to stare at those dying cloudy eyes, before setting his head on her flat chest trying to find peace.

_Bump-bum, Bump-bum_

He listened, slightly satisfied with this fake heart beat. It comforted him, how the calm sound send sighs out his lips and quelled his anxiety.

_Bump-bum…Bump_

A smile played his lips like they were instruments of happiness. His Rubedo, oh how this small gleeful beating sounded so much like his Rubedo. The same tempo, position now, how when he use to have nightmares he'd place himself in the same area he was now. His brother welcoming him, soothing him into a peaceful slumber, the horror's of night, never to plague him twice.

_Bump…Bum_

He frowned now, this fading music that to a child and himself was a sweet lullaby. His own half beating heart, clenched as he withered in pain, feeling small cascades of salt, weep down from his eyes. He had hoped Rubedo had felt that, but in the same time, he wished he didn't. He wished for his brothers sweet dreams to continue. He wished for his Rubedo's heartbeat under his ear instead of this doll.

…

His clouded eyes folded themselves, to welcome the dark, awaiting the continuation of the script of scares that would welcome him. Holding the broken and now limp rag doll close, like a scared child with a teddy bear.

_It wasn't the same._

Quickly, red himself woke, tumbling from his cradle, in fear. A rack of heartbreak causing yelps of shock and pain to leave his mouth, as he clenched his side and called the sweet white dragons name, but white was never to come.

_Then both dragons cried themselves back to dreams._

_

* * *

_

Gunz: Albedo suffers a nightmare and wakes, remembering sweet days when he was younger, he use to come to Rubedo and get comfort from his heartbeat. My mom told me that sounds to kids are much different to them than what we think we are, like a heartbeat can be a lullaby to a baby. So Albedo breaks a Kirshwasser to get that half heartbeat Rubedo had, and uses that as a substitute, when the heartbeat dies, he cries because it reminds him of Rubedo dying.

While somewhere in space, Rubedo wakes up feeling Albedo pain and wishes for him to be there.


	5. Sixteen Sins

_Wrath_

Over the dolls, their faces reminding him so much of Sakura and the sin that caught and blinded his brother straying him off the gravel road that he walked once with him he wrathed, and showed that wrath in fists and fury, death; death to all but his Rubedo.

_He forgave_

If red ever came back, which he would. White would always forgive him. He would forgive and hug his brother who would have open arms, before Albedo would awake from his nightmare. Forgive red for leaving him? Yeah, right.

_Lust_

For the death of peche and of blacks disappearance without them red would have nothing but him to return to. Then he remembered those friends that would be there for him. Guess they'd have to die too.

_He committed_

To having his way, to having his Rubedo return to him. But make him feel all the pain he himself felt when abandoned. He'd make him cry tears that'd reflect his own red hair.

_Greed_

About Rubedo, his Rubedo, his Rubedo, only his, only his Rubedo, just his, his red dragon only his. He was Rubedo's, and he was only his, he was just his, his white dragon, only his. Just like Rubedo was his.

_He shared_

He let the siren take him when he wasn't strong. He let black have him knowing the truth. He let Rubedo hurt him, because he loved his brother's gift of pain. He let Rubedo feel his pain ten fold, because from birth since, they both shared everything.

_Envy_

Those that had the blessing of Rubedo being with them. Those that had purpose, that pink little peche that Rubedo loved that dead brown haired tramp that started it all! Because it was all her fault!

_He accepted_

The fact that it happened and he let it happen, which wound Albedo up to no heavenly high end! So high in the clouds though he took advantage of the doll like angels, and took it all out on them.

_Gluttony_

For the touch that his brother once have him. For the kind tone and hugs they shared when they were younger. The looks they once shared, he gluttoned for it.

_He starved_

Having temperance, staying calm; he could wait. He would get it back. He'd get it all back very soon, and he had forever to do so, as long as Rubedo remained healthy and knowing the black horse hew as with, he'd stay healthy. That much he'd have to thank Nigredo for, till he'd have to kill him for precautionary measures.

_Sloath_

He slept around in his free time. To dream about past and find himself in warm embrace of his Rubedo. He dreams that the girl had never gotten in the way. They might even have gotten along if she hadn't-…Nha!

_He diligated_

He took his work seriously. It got him much closer to being with his Rubedo. Besides when he got to kill as much as he wanted while working, he wasn't really complaining.

_Pride_

He had his chest puffed high out when his trap was sprung, when he got to hold his Rubedo in his arms and even more so was able to get the red dragon to roar.

_He humiliated_

He never felt humility before, but when the Shion girl claimed they, he and his dragon, should get along, he was sure Rubedo had tickled his cheeks pink when he had answered in quote "They were the best of pals." Even though when his arm was going straight through his stomach at that time.

_Sin_

Oh no doubt about that, but it was all for Rubedo, just for Rubedo. So let him go to hell for all he cared. Rubedo was a part of him after all, so that meant Rubedo would go with him too.

_He repented_

But he was honest with himself, god had no placed marked for him in heaven. So that left only hell for him and Rubedo, and he'd make sure to drag his red down with him. But then he realized-

_Sakura would be there too._

_

* * *

_

Gunz: You notice how all the counters to Albedo's sins are really more sinful then they are pure? The point is obvious, and don't worry, I shall have a young Albedo and Rubedo shot soon ;)

I'm just getting the ones I already had written in my notebook typed up and posted first.


	6. Beauty In The Eyes Of Its Beholder

Gunz: This One-Shot goes to my faithful and very in detailed reviewer Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnus. Who has requested this chapter and I intended to get to it as soon as I could. Going at my own time of course, heck I'm playing Mystery Dungeons while doing this. -Grins un-shamelessly- I just need a few more levels before I get to Zapdos!

I do not own Xenosaga in any way, Albedo is Tetsuya Takahashi's madman and not mine…If he was, me and him would probably see that we're actually two in the same.

This chapter holds meaning for me in a way, and I believe in it's theme full heartedly. Which is probably why I am going to label this chapter out of all others as my favorite. I am very proud at how this turned out and will appreciated a respected review. If anyone is to diss this chapter, they will feel my wrath and their pathetic existence shatter under my fists of poetry.

* * *

He had never defined childhood as a simple thing. His wasn't simple, so why should he had defined the word as it? Looking back; yes, he was up-most sure as he could be that it was not simple. Though back then, he had no idea what was to happen. Back then what had mattered was just surviving for today and not worry about the trials of tomorrow. All that made the difference was dodging the bullets and weapons of that present time.

_Art of War_

White stared at Red with such youthful, protecting, sane lavender eyes. It was before the time of the song, the time the problems first started, the time their lives began to twist and meld into something monstrous. It was a time of awe for his twelve year old self; staring at the movements made by his brother as he continued to make small lines and intricate shaped in the dirt. A stick was his tool of work, never would they have been given paper of a pencil to capture their design of mind. They were never school's and never had been, nor ever will be. The knowledge they needed they had been born with, and the toys granted to them was only fit to be the air they playfully breathed. A stick and pebble were to be their playthings and the dirt, their playground. They failed to settle for anything more complicated than that.

_Art of Ignorance_

Shapes Red drew, White continued to gaze in wonder as though the act was life in the making. They were born with such knowledge and skill they could easily replicate the Mona-Lisa into the soul, but White did not mutter a single complain or white about how or why his brother preferred stick figures. In fact it was just perfect for the both of them.

_Art of Simpleton_

He looked away from the all too soon to be completed masterpiece to his cherished ruby. He took the brush away all to view his unfinished work, humming to himself as he thought of what could be missing that would make it perfect. Albedo made a simple reflex to lean to that soft wordless music that filled his senses with small matrimony.

_Art of Sound_

His brother claimed he knew exactly what it was missing, momentarily leaving Albedo to gaze back to the carved soil. Three figures in total stood and he could only guess who they were, smiling as he was correct when red brought back some objects, white pebbles placed around the center figures head. A small black feather next to the right figure to the center, and a red leaf around the left to the center. They held hands; the dirt reflection of the trio.

_Art of Reflection_

Albedo smiled as his tiny him held Rubedo's in his left stick hand, and Nigredo's in his right, himself directly of course in the center, keeping their little link complete. "A masterpiece," he said as Red nodded to his simple words, a smiled adored his own lips. Beautiful Albedo thought, whether it was over the art in the dirt or Rubedo's smile, it could have very well been both.

_Art of Picture_

He bumped shoulders with his brother happily. A picture worth thousands of words would remain strong, it would hold, remain forever, such simple ignorant thinking could only make him laugh to this present day. His younger self, who clinged to red as though he was a lifeline; would soon come to know that life was not a simple thing, that childhood was complex. He would know very soon, he would learn; as the events were quickly beginning to occur.

_Art of Guidance_

It didn't go unseen, for the first few days after the mission. Red was curious and White didn't blame his needed for answered questions. He actually followed him a bit, not that he had questions of his own, just that if his brother was going to be curious over this mute girl than he might as well be too. He didn't see any problems the first few days, it was actually treated like a game to him, Follow The Leader he called it, Rubedo called it being 'annoying.' Albedo had no idea what that word meant.

_Art of Stealth_

Red then began to go into that world alone. Rubedo didn't even tell neither White nor Black about this. Albedo had found out by playing his game, following Rubedo, very carefully, but this time that rules had changed; he couldn't get caught. Course, he didn't get caught. No, Albedo was a master at this game, he was a master at sneaking around and never getting caught. Rubedo so much wasn't, Albedo knew this because Red had lied to them, saying he was going to the dive pods to train in that weird world. His brother was a terrible liar, and even worse at trying to keep a secret. If he was going to go train the point was to go train! Not, go see the brown haired mute girl!

_Art of Story-Telling_

He didn't personally know Sakura that well, they were more like acquaintances; people who more just acknowledged each others being and existence than that talking and playing category of friends. After seeing his Rubedo liked spending more time with her than he did his own Twin, Albedo doubted he and the Brown One would ever be friends now. Not that he ever wanted to be friends with her in the first place. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but when Rubedo was with her, he couldn't help but get really mad, after all Rubedo was HIS brother, he should be with HIM, not HER! He whimpered as he held his chest, suddenly it began to hurt.

_Art of Selfishness_

Nigredo had found out on his own. Course Nigredo was a smart boy it was only bound to happen that he would have caught on sooner or later, but when the black haired brother had came to his older white haired one, Albedo couldn't help but be sarcastically pickled pink with answering that he was right, and that Rubedo had left them. He then lashed out with his hate of the brown haired girl and how he wanted his Rubedo back! How it wasn't fair that she could take him away from him and Nigredo like that.

_Art of A Back-Up_

Nigredo never was one for talk or action, he listened and watched more than he did play and converse with others. Albedo wasn't quite sure what he was thinking half the time, nor if Nigredo could even feel properly. He was quickly shown that his black haired younger could in fact feel and think when Nigredo had proclaimed him that he didn't like it either. Since then, whenever Rubedo would disappear for the day to play with the Brown One, Albedo would linger around with his younger brother, the only other one in his life who he shared his thoughts with and even hugged when he cried.

_Art of Compassion_

Then came the other girl. A female model with citrus orange hair. The missing number, the missing link to and of the variants. To make orange was even her name. Albedo didn't care for her much either, actually since Sakura came into the picture of his daily life he decided to avoid all girls overall and his hate for them an their X chromosomes only festered and grew when she took his younger brother; Nigredo, away from him.

_Art of Temptation_

So now he stood on his own, staring down at that ruined and ugly Masterpiece, who knew that this was going to happen? That this problem was to come? He sure didn't, he hadn't expected this at all. All alone now in his mind and in the dark, he rose his foot in bubbled anger, releasing it from the deep core of his mind, stomped out the fourth figure that had it's hand linked with the tiny Rubedo's.

That girl couldn't even talk! What did she have that he didn't!? Why did she have to come along and take Rubedo from him!? Rubedo had changed, he wasn't Rubedo anymore, Albedo had tried to deny it but he couldn't, it was too bold in his face, how he had been lagging in his training, and how Albedo had even tried to pity game, he had cried in hoped Rubedo would snap out of his senses and see what he was doing! It didn't work!

He raised his foot again, quickly erasing the fifth figure that held the little Nigredo's hand, Citrine. He didn't like her at all either, she came and took his only other one away, his emergency back up, his spare tire! She took away and foiled his plan B! So now, now he was all alone!

With out one or the other, what was he suppose to do now? He growled as he held his hurting chest, his missing piece, faintly feeling it hurt, a smirk played his lips. That would teach his Rubedo not to leave him. Suddenly it dawned on him, what exactly he had done, and he looked back down to his brothers masterpiece. Only three figures stood, just as it should have been for the rest of their lives, only three.

_Rubedo, Nigredo, and Me_

He stared faintly at the picture for a few seconds before he laughed, and squeezed his hurting right side. His laughter only grew louder and louder as he repeated his words.

"_It looks Better like this!"_

_

* * *

_

Gunz: Here is the lovely child One-Shot! The who story is basically older Albedo looking back at his past, remembering an exact moment of the events that caused his whole mental life to shatter. The picture in the dirt explains the term "Beauty Is In The Eyes Of It's Beholder" therefore during the end when he says it looks better like this, he means with just the three, him Rubedo and Nigredo, like how it should have been and should have remained, so seeing the two extra figures, he was in rage thinking it looked ugly and stomped them out.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, if you have anything that you wish to mention as done in a one shot, please tell me. It doesn't just have to be Albedo, if you have an idea for maybe Rubedo or Nigredo, I will happily try my best to see what I can do.


	7. Tick Tock, Time's Little Mystery

Gunz: So sorry this was late, i ran out of some idea's and needed to get some of my thoughts together before I posted. This is the aftermath of me at a friends house with Pepsi and pizza next to me. I do hope everyone enjoys ans tells me some idea's you may have and some things you may notice as interesting or just plain wrong.

I do not own Xenosaga and never will but I have met the Director of the first game and hugged him!!!!! TRUE STORY!!!!!

* * *

He thought to himself, on days that he had the time. He always had time though, therefor he was always thinking. He had time, he had time to spare, he had time coming, he would always have time. He could stare at a clock, how he despised those things, and just smirk at that second hand ticking away. Time, had no meaning to define him. Never to him, but that's why he hated clocks, time, seconds, minutes. It didn't count how long he lived, is living, had lived for...But it did count for Rubedo and Nigredo.

Nigredo? He was suddenly thinking of Nigredo. Why Death, why or the black horse and dragon? He leaned back on his throne and ignored the dolls that clung to his legs. Green eyes, black hair, why did he think of Death? Was he envious that Black could experience it and he could not? No, he shook his head. Not true, he experienced death many times, he could take the knife stabbed in his arm rest right now and feel the wonderful splendors of passing life and bleeding pain. He just could not remain feeling it, it was a fleeting moment, like the final orgasm between lovers, then the man would fall asleep first.

Perhaps it was because Black was there for him when he was younger. Before having been turned away from duty and curiosity like Red. Either way he was the only other one he had left, that and the ghost he had within him, but he counted himself twice when he thought he was happy about that other 'family member' being alive.

What was her name though, that other one, the one that took Black away? He couldn't recall the name hell, he did bother to even think longer then just a few seconds before he gave up. Whoever she was, he didn't bother, a girl who stole form him and he hated her. He hated all women but could not help to feel a bit of respect for them.

He looked to the dolls around his feet and grabbed his knife before he jerked his hand, hissing from the pleasure as crimsons leaked down his arm and held his now blood coated hand to his doll. Those gold orbs stared before reaching forward and touching the warm but cooling substance of life. That was what he respected, even if a doll all women gave into the near curiosity and feared nothing before it hurt them. Blood such to this doll could be paint, or a drink, until she learns what it truly is and what she was doing was not innocent though innocent thoughts may cross her mind from the action.

Women although to him, were nothing more then just incubators with legs. Soil for seeds and once planted used for nothing more, that was just their god given purpose. He did know however their talents, a non existing fear of blood, the crave for carnage when driven mad. It was beautiful

But the same, disgusting.

He shook his head, how he strayed so much from one though to another, he didn't care though.

He had the time to think.

* * *

Gunz: Albert Einstein did a test once, he put a man in a cage without any clocks in just a white room. That man went insane after a while and was given a choice of one thing to have, he asked for a watch. He was given the watch and from that point forward in that cage was fine. Without time or to know time, to know how long you have been in a place and how long you have left to be in a place can make you go mad. This is true, my science teacher said this and actually showed us a sight.

Now then that being said this chapter was based off the fact that to Albedo, time may every well have no meaning. But he keeps time in mind because he knows people that time does apply too. This is somewhat a Albedo and Nigredo one shot thing, but oh well. *shrug* I was given the idea to my faithful reviewer and I thank her.


	8. Purity Like Snow

Gunz: Short again I know, I see they keep getting shorter and shorter but oh well. So long as I get these thoughts out of my head and to the internet that's all that matters, beside they're One-Shots, they're suppose to be a bit short.

I do not own Xenosaga in anyway.

* * *

A time for safety or a time for killing he wasn't one to dawdle on the thoughts and questions in is mind. Acting was the moments most needed action with which he did so. He made no true hesitation when he lurched forward, ignoring the small noises made by his brother in arms, brother with arm's. The friends who surrounded him, oh he'd have to kill them to if his plan was to work. His violet violent eyes landed on the blur of pink hair and blue clothes, white lace, he could only scoff. She of course would be the one most to die. Then he would take Rubedo and take him back with him, back to live forever, keep him healthy, he could do it.

That was the plan now, he would take Rubedo and live forever with him. If they died Albedo knew that he'd see Sakura and that little pink annoyance in the afterlife. That would treat him to another eternity of hell and he wasn't even finished with this one yet. A sigh left his lips as he was closer to that little twig in his brother, that small thing he needed to break.

Red killing White. White killing Red. Red loathing White. White so much loving Red. Did he love his brother, yes he dearly loaved his Red, loaved, his term and word meaning both love and loath. He found it suitable for this situation. His arm deep within him, he could feel that waves upon waves of that monster that made them both, He could feel the vibrates of beats from the wonderful organ of love. The beats that could be tasted in the air, he could only just in hail the sweet smells of madness.

"Ah such a sweet smell, Rubedo." He laughed like a giggy schoolboy "To taste and smell just like the anger you give off."

And what was his brother to think about White? What was his God to think of his betraying actions?

The pain that coursed through him gave him his answer. Ah, he had found it, that wonderful dragon, that enraged psychopath that was a gift from him to his brother, they shared; oh they shared everything. So if Albedo was mad of course Rubedo would hold a bit of madness himself. In breaching and breaking that little twig he found, pain welcomed him in that warm pleasurable blanket. He was forced away from the massive amounts of it and could only laughed as he summoned it up and threw it out in waves, calling forth to that power that made him the ultimate

Course if he was the ultimate then that could only mean his brother was there to match him.

* * *

Snow, beautiful snow that fell beautifully from the clouds above, though they were fake he couldn't only stare at the purity. Humans, normal humans would never understand how corrupting they were. He knew though, oh yes he knew. After all he wasn't normal now was he? Such as the snow, freshly fallen, how pure it is, yet the first chance given, ignorant humans walk out and taint it with the footprints and throw it around like crumpled up whores.

His brother he was sad to think, was now better. As the red liquid of life fell from his cuts, and spilled on the floor. Suddenly he snapped, realizing what he was doing. This was not part of the plan, this was not part of teh plan. His sad face quickly disappeared as the call of Pink fulfilled the deed.

Ah, it was done.

* * *

Gunz: I do hope everyone enjoyed and please do review~


	9. Picking Favorites

Gunz; I do not own Xenosaga in any way. Please do enjoy.

* * *

Screen of black and white that danced like ants, the static of entertainment fuzzed and dull yet could still bring and attract to itself amused viewers. No color besides two neutrals, living in perfect harmony as they did oh so many years ago.

He could never recall having a color in mind along the lines of favorite. I myself deserve a bit of color do I not? His bleak white of death and life, stainless like steel ivory blade having thought in head he could only ponder.

Red was without question of always being on the mind and in the mouth dancing on his tongue. He also I seen the color from brother to being painted stains on the walls of these hallways and floor of this room. But even on mind he may be obsessed with the brother; the color itself was beginning to bore him.

_It came too easily._

Blue appeared like taboo to him.

_The eyes of those clone like siblings._

Smacked away like a fly with gold.

_Too much like his peche, too tempting for him._

And yellow would kill a fellow but Albedo didn't want to even bother with the senseless regenerating.

_Blond like the clones and like his so called, 'father.'_

Silver seemed too familiar and white was already worn.

_Then he found himself rhyming and laughed._

The screen continued to flicker before he found himself chuckling in irony. Nothing rhymes with orange so black seemed the only one to remain.

With a flick of his finger it welcomed him. Happily as the TV screen went off so did the lights. He moved to the bed for unneeded living sleep.

_A neutral color indeed._

_After all black mixed with white made the most neutral color in life._

* * *

Gunz: I know a lot of people are considering Albedo's favorite color in this to be black, due to the old meaning of black and white is meant to be together. When really in the end it states about the color grey and that is actually what I chose for this to mean.

This goes back to describe how many things Albedo finds to remind him of his family. Grey seemed to be the best for him because I couldn't figure anything for the color to remind him of anything. –shrug-

He refuses to accept black because it reminds him of Nigredo who also leaves him so he tries to improvise.


	10. Old Wise Men Once Said

Gunz: This story can have many themes in it. Knowledge Is Power. Idle Hands Are The Devils Playground. Greed For Knowledge A Wiseman Makes. I'll admit I made that last one up.

Please do enjoy

I do not own Xenosaga in any way shape or form. If I did, Albedo would have much more screen time and would be playable.

* * *

A story of a thousand words and pictures are not only told by old great minds. Hew as only in twenties and considered himself an idealist even compared to the old poets he read. A crazy poet, but who wasn't in those old times, text and history lost in years of misery almost nobody knew who Edger Allen Poe was anymore.

_Or if he was sane, but if Albert Einstein cut off legs, would anyone do anything? No, because he was one of the greatest minds of that time!_

Knowledge was a fruit earned growing with hard work and passion for it. The loom of choice but he wasn't picky. He dabbled in a bit of everything and French was just the tip of the ice-berg.

_He found himself doing many odd things when he got bored._

So many different topics, so many different worlds. A book is a world don its own. A canvas to a word-ful writer, a student's greatest weapon against stupidity. He was born knowing but greed was a sin and he was generous enough to claim that he wanted more.

_And he had rows upon rows of text to sedate him._

Last he read something stating; No Two Minds Think Alike. Then he considered Rubedo.

_He seemed to like books too._

* * *

Gunz: I do hope this is self explanatory. Short again but has so much behind it to make you think.

The first part is very true. Not much is known about our great minds today nor was much known about them in the past. Hell Abe Lincoln could have murdered a man with an ax, but would we have said anything? No because he helped make history!

Albedo is thinking about the things he knows. He was born with knowledge but is searching the Earth for something he doesn't know, and he's got tone sof books to keep him company.


	11. A Gun Is For Shooting, Or Is It For Fun?

Gunz: Here's my new chapter. Let me explain how this should be read, it's going in a pattern, I tried to get it so that both Albedo and Rubedo are telling the story so here's how it's read.

The first three paragraphs is being told by Albedo's side.

The fourth is Rubedo's.

The fifth is Albedo's and then in the sixth and seventh it splits off.

First split is Rubedo and second is Albedo.

Then the eighth is obviously Albedo's, as well as the ninths.

Finally tenth is Rubedo's

Gunz: I do not own Xenosaga in any way and I do hope everyone enjoys. Please review, and don't forget if you have any ideas for a one-shot don't be hesitant. I'm actually thinking of working on some lemons. –Smiles evilly- Yes, I do like yaoi, especially the twincest.

* * *

A twist of tables going over the red headed back stabber. White told the story of what may have been in his own eyes or in his brothers. They shared hearts at one point, maybe their shared thoughts on the rarest of occasions?

One thing that he pondered most when sitting in his dark lit room on his throne of thorns and sins, the guns that he brother carried and took such gentle care with as though they were his precious children.

_A gun is a weapon_

No doubt that a gun could be used to kill, use of a small crafted sphere set into a long neck and behind it pressure could be built up to a point it has no where to go but out. Hot as fire and steel that if ignored could become cold as ice. The creation of this weapon fascinated him.

_It's faster._

Maybe that was why jousting stopped. In medieval times one knight looked to another and said 'We are going to joust.' The other knight had no problem with it. They got on their horses and charged at each other, but at the last minute one knight pulled out a gun and shot the other.

Then everyone watching in the stands turned to look at one another and says, 'That was so much faster.'

_A gun is a guardian_

To his brother, maybe that was it. Maybe he carried the guns for protection against his past. So that if a ghost was to come to him in the middle of the night he would turn and be ready with his protector tucked under his pillow.

_It can save lives._

Truthful this is, with a gun you can save many people in danger around you. But are you no better then the criminal shooting away his problems? Which brings another question to mind, define save?

Save means to protect from harm. Are we not sure that the ones we are protecting may be our own harm? Albedo could not help but clench his jaw at the thought of a certain brown haired girl.

_A gun is a toy._

He remembered when he was younger, he despised the Encephalon Dives into Sakura's subconscious, but he remembered one day when it wasn't so bad. His brothers had found some strange toy that they could fill with water.

_A gun is a masterpiece._

Yet again, a thought that both Albedo and Rubedo had in common.

_Something to collect and never be used._

A gun is a weapon. No matter who you ask.

* * *

Gunz: Rubedo collects guns. I tried to get this in both Albedo's and Rubedo's perspective. That's what inspired this of course if whether Rubedo collects the guns for protection, safety, or just for the hell of it.


	12. Jealousy is Stronger Envy

Gunz: Well then I'm glad my fateful reviewer enjoyed the lemon –Smiles- and I assure you, I will come out with why Rubedo was with Albedo in the first place. I'll try to keep that one as in character as I can.

This chapter is more along the lines of an AlbedoxSakura kinda mention and by that I mean an Albedo(bashing)Sakura kinda thing. –Smiles- My fateful reviewer was the one to bring it up and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't curious at what my abilities would hand me.

I do not own Xenosaga in any way.

* * *

Brown hair and bright green eyes that reminded him most of jade or green grass, neon green signs in the city didn't compare to her orbs. Nor did any animal compare to the feral glow they gave off. To be honest though when he first made eye to eye contact with her, he thought snake.

_His brothers were the first to claim that he had no idea what he was talking about…_

Albedo had never personally seen a _real _snake up close before. He never really saw one besides in books he found. But when he looked in Sakura's eyes he just thought automatically of the scaly serpents. But even if he was to see a snake in real life, he'd probably give the insult that Sakura's eyes were more snake then the snake itself…

_Or maybe he just didn't like her, either way he didn't want Rubedo around her._

Albedo didn't consider himself a jealous person, he just didn't trust the girl with _his _Rubedo. There was absolutely no way of telling what she was thinking outside of her mind. Rubedo being with her for a fun day rather then him? Albedo didn't consider himself a jealous person…Just protective of his other half.

_Rubedo was the first to state that he was (being) ridiculous.  
_"_I am not!" Albedo whined as he stuck close to his red haired other._

Yes he was, and so what if he was? The girl couldn't even communicate outside of her mind. What could be so fun about her and so much better then Albedo that his brother would actually sign himself up for those uncomfortable dives just to see her?

'_Sex pheromones maybe?' He was slapped upside the head when he wasn't paying attention during training._

It must have been that, else Albedo wouldn't have been thinking about it like he was. She was like some damn animal in heat and soon Albedo found even himself crawling closer to her under the impression of submission, just to have his curiosity of just what was damn interesting about her sated.

"_Glad you're trying to get along with her." Rubedo had mistaken his true intension for some try to form peace. "I bet if you apologize to her for that snake comment and take it back, she'll be friends with you."_

He'd never take it back, even if she died. Hell, after she took everything away from him he wished she would die. No sooner the that she did and Albedo found himself wishing for things a lot more often, till Rubedo came back to him for comfort, Albedo had everything then that he could wish for, so he stopped.

_He had gotten his brother back from her after all._

It must have been the sex pheromones, because the air had tasted a lot cleaner when she was gone and Rubedo was _his _again.

_Albedo didn't consider himself a jealous person…  
__**He just didn't like her was all…**_

* * *

Gunz: Okay the title of this chapter is Jealousy is Stronger Envy, which my own creative mind came up with solely dedicated to Albedo and his passionate loathing for Sakura.

Point is simple, when you read it's in Albedo's point of view with third person narrative to Albedo's full point of view in second person now and then.

Jealousy is Stronger Envy is the simple opposite of such, envy is actually stronger passion then Jealousy but with Albedo, I'd think the sinful term would be his usual before turning into a term he uses in meaning as full hate.

The ending words that 'He just didn't like her was all…' Kinda tells how Sakura might have died. Sakura really died because she took a hit from U-Do for Albedo, hence Sakura sacrificing herself for someone who was never nice to her, kinda made his obsession with her and the Krishwassers.

In the end I can only ponder if Albedo blamed himself for a death that he didn't want to happen, or the death of a girl by something that wasn't _him._

It is so fun to think about. Anyways, please review.


	13. Shadows

Gunz: Hello, two chapters out in one day. I've got a lot of pages done in my notebook and have got time to write them all down.

It was my birthday yesterday!!!! May 6th

Guess what I got!

Nothing!!!!

Damn parents, all I got was a Happy Birthda-Where's the mail?

Yeah, wonderful right? Anyways, this chapter revolves in Albedo's childhood again third person narrative, explanation at the end note. Pairing in this is AlbedoxRubedo, because that's my favorite.

I do not own Xenosaga in any way.

Enjoy

* * *

Once upon a time, Albedo would sneak out of his bed and crawl into Rubedo's. He would be kicked out soon after when discovered by the sleepy redhead. Albedo had ways of getting what he wanted though.

He'd whine and bed, he'd complain about how his pillow was too hard, and that his bed was too cold. How he had a nightmare and wanted comfort and that he was scared of the dark.

If that didn't world he'd mentally kick, poke, push, shove, pinch, and annoy the older twin until he was blocked from coming anywhere near the redheads mind

Albedo would then be left there, sitting in the midnight dark hallways of the institution, leaned against the wall, sitting on the cold floor, right next to his brother's door.

And then he'd cry.

It always ended the same way every night. After a minute and twelve seconds Rubedo would open his door and sooth his little brother in. He'd shush him and tuck him beside himself, leaving a small crack in the door to the lit bathroom. He always knew better then to leave his brother out in the dark.

_Because both of them knew one of his complaints was too true._

* * *

Gunz: Like I said up top, very short but gets you thinking, what I like to do. Because when my readers think, they learn. Because when my readers think, they're actually proving to me that the world isn't going to dumbass hell. No offence to anyone, but please people, seriously get your heads outta your asses. We have brains, get out the dusty and clean it up a bit!!!

Point in this, self explanatory, if you remember my chapter Tremor'd Nightmares this is somewhat of a prequel to it I guess. I can see Albedo being terrified of the dark because seeing him in the game, he looks like the kind of guy who wouldn't be able to maintain his imagination when he is alone. When we're alone, our minds are going to tell us somethings there, and when we're in the dark and can't see what's around us, we're going to believe somethings there.

Cute kid Rubedo tucking Albedo in, I would love to see a drawn picture of that.

Review!!!


	14. Player On Endless Repeat

Gunz: Three chapters now, all in one day. I am taking advantage of my computer time at school.

RubedoxAlbedo pairing again, just cause I can!!!!!

I need some idea's my friends, gimme, gimme!

I do not own Xenosaga in any way.

* * *

They stand in lines, four parallel with backs at each other and guns at their sides. They are given tribute as hero's to their own sides but treated as the enemy to the other that opposes them.

For hero's we certainly had no problem with making sacrifices.

We march in our lines, one by one we fall, hooray. Like little ants protecting our queen. No, we were the kings and we are our own individual army for ourselves.

That look on their faces when they shot me dead but I wouldn't die. It terrified my brothers when I had showed them, and that fear on their faces had even made me cry, but on these faces; who wore those collars and metal tags, I couldn't held but laugh as they quivered like the dogs the dressed up to be.

A true dog tag though is the one I wear on my palm, engraved in red the number 667. As they say, no good boys ever go to heaven; this is heaven for me though as I laugh and shoot them down.

My brother is the same, but his number is different then mine. I won't say it out loud because it's supposed to mean something bad. Well, I don't care though, and he's my brother anyways so I have a good right to say it. 666 grab the crucifix then number of the best that growls at even me.

I heard a song, and then I got so scared. Rubedo, why are you trying to let go? What did you see that made you so scared? You never get scared!

_Don't let go Rubedo  
__Don't let go! Rubedo  
__Rubedo!!_

"_No! I'm breaking the link!"_

But you can never compltley break it Rubedo, my heart beats in your right side.

I saw something; that monster that is more of a monster then you. That song in my head is singer louder and louder, why? Can't you hear it Rubedo?! It's so loud, make it stop!!!

_It was so damn loud…_

I saw you with her, that thing we call Sakura. You both were sitting on her porch swing and she was talking to you, touching your right shoulder.

_That's my side, how could you let her touch __**my side **__of you?_

You promised her something, that you would look after her little sister. The the link, you were smiling at me and broke our connection.

_You did it for __**her**__!?_

I was so mad, but it felt so good. A burning pain in my head that just severed our minds completely.

_Cause I asked it too._

A bright steel hot burning, but the pain just felt like a feather, tickling my sense of feel. I couldn't help by laugh and moan as it massaged my mind. It made me feel so strange, that I just couldn't stop laughing. Then I saw everything, all my knowledge it gave me answers to questions I didn't dream would ever be answered. It gave me truth that I sought.

_I'll let you in on a little secret Rubedo._

_I may have been able to get rid of Sakura physically, and you may have kept her alive mentally…  
__But you will never be able to get rid of me…_

**"I am the ultimate telomerase!!"**

* * *

Gunz: Education time. –Smiles-

I made this chapter to try to place myself in Albedo's head during the war.

In the beginning Albedo considers it funny that he's scared these guys with his self res ability, by this point Albedo's already use to knowing he's the only one who can do it, so he's already use to that fact that 'Hey they can die' and I guess he'd use them to vent out some anger. Kinda like a game of 'Stay Alive!!!' …-Scribbles that idea down real quick-

The monster he's talking about is of course U-Do. When Rubeod broke the link Albedo got infected, in the dive into Kos-Mos on the first game, Albedo cries out that he's the ultimate telomerase, which means endlessly repeating.

U-Do, unknown or not, I just thought of this, when infecting Albedo may have given him loads of information that it itself knew. In Sakura's Domain in the second game, U-Do was in her subconscious as a fear, and had infected the URTV's even if they weren't in the simulator. I'm keeping it there as a thought that it may have really been U-Do in there, which means it would have seen the little lovely moment between Rubedo and Sakura.

Infecting Albedo, it also infected his mind with that knowledge of what it saw. The song Albedo hears is the Song of Nephilem, which I just threw in so that I could type him freaking out.

Hope you enjoyed, and please review.


	15. ADD and Subtract

Gunz: This chapter was created for comic relief only. I realized I'm always keeping the chapters so serious when I had designed this thing for some fun for the readers.

I have been adding some humor now and then, some is found and the reader gets it while the more comical ones are unnoticed. So I decided that this chapter will be made on a comical meaning.

I do not own Xenosaga and do not get paid for typing this story. If I did, well I'd be typing this stuff more often at home.

* * *

_I remember that I seemed to have a bit of an Attention Deficit Disorder when I was younger. I must have because it seemed so easy to lose my track of thought when something else came around._

His eyes lit up with such excitement when his new doll fled from his wrath. At least this model puts up a fight; he thought and followed with a smile.

_I remember specifically of us playing hide and seek._

He was quiet when prowling, looking around the familiarities of his room for something his toy may have shifted or moved out of place to find a hiding place.

_I was quick to call 'not it' and Nigredo was always unfortunate to be the one to find us._

The throne was empty, be he found his knife missing from its usual place, stabbed in the arm rest.

_I was pushed away from Rubedo and had to find my own place to hide._

The doll really was fighting back. That was why he loved the Kukai's Realians, they were so fun.

_I chose one of the most obvious and overly used places to hide._

He heard a creak and turned to the closet, his smile still in place as he loomed over to it.

_But if it wasn't for that damned butterfly._

He reached for the door handle and froze as something caught his eye.

_I would have won._

He left his cowering prey to poke at the glass shard on the ground.

…_I regret nothing_

A smile came to his lips as he poked at the glass.

_It was such a pretty butterfly._

* * *

Gunz: When Gunz wants fun, Gunz makes fun.

Please review, hell, you might find a secret meaning in this chapter that might just makes some sense for Albedo.


	16. Two Damn's Given

Gunz: My faithful reviewer brought up a very good point with how Albedo saw that Shion was 'special.' I didn't really mind it but I didn't really enjoy it all that much to write this, and by that I mean that I got lost on how he would look at it a bit.

If it's a bit OOC for Albedo, please don't blame me, I tried my hardest to get this personality as could as it could be for him.

Explanation for it is in the bottom note. Also I have an addition to the Authors Notes from now on. From this point forward I will be adding a song in the top note that may sounds like it would belong on a soundtrack belonging to Albedo, and I may get them all together in a chapter. Like a ten click thing, ten songs, ten shots dedicated in one shot.

Be a long ass chapter for you guys.

-Goes through I-pod- Now today's song shall be...

Take It All Away – By Red – Album: Innocence & Instinct (Deluxe Edition)

I will admit hearing this song I couldn't help but think about Albedo for some odd reason.

I do not own Xenosaga, enjoy.

* * *

In a sense mother is god in the eyes of her child, not considering that there was ever a defiant son, or that the father was a demon in disguise.

If Sakura were to have survived and grown they could probably pass as twins. The only unalike feature would have been the feeling and opinion he shared for one.

He never personally got to know her, but that didn't meaning he didn't get to know her…

And that angel that followed her like a shadow without a halo.

What other name is there for a dead soul to return to reality in a prosthetic shell of our modern technology? And she to be the mother of that angel they call weapon. It's oh too obvious that there is a missing picture on this puzzle piece.

_How almost nobody else can see it goes beyond the term of living blind._

He had a hunch she was different, both of them.

Then when he came close to that angel he saw unseen blue's that matched her hair.

Then he saw them both again later, conjoined in sweet skin.

He was laughing so giddy when he was right about them.

He had a hunch.  
His hunch was right.

_How nobody else could see it, he couldn't give two damn's._

* * *

Gunz: I know it may sound a bit off for Albedo especially at the ending, but that's all I could come up with.

Albedo being Albedo, he would think of Kos-Mos as an angel, I mean I probably would think the same if I ever saw her in real life. Kos-Mos is pretty after all.

…

Uh…Yeah that's pretty much it…

…Review?


	17. Possessive LEMON

Gunz: -Nose bleed- Well…Um this was fun to type at school….besdie the teacher's desk…With a boy sitting next to me. Ahem, I do hope you enjoy this One-Shot of Albedo and his brother…Twincest…With a bit oh poetry…I don't know if it's OOC or not, but I did my best…Please review, point behind some words will be explained at the end of the chapter.

I do not own Xenosaga in anyway…And yeah if I did I know there would be many more sexual references

* * *

_My dear Rubedo it must be force of unknown habit that drives us to this. We play this role expecting our invisible audience to cheer for encore. They must have cried silently because not a few breaths later we're the stars of our own show again, on constant repeat._

Skin against skin

_Is it your rage that lays you down? In font of me I see the beauty from your screams. What quells you my dragon? But more thank the mix of our sweet bliss. I ask you these questions why? To know why my fate was left alone by you? Or is it ignorance? Blissfully passing love off as enraged lust._

He curved his small frame in order to meet warmth above him. Why is this position so soothing to the white fired soul? Arms around him and his size too large that hands could not meet each other. Was it those half hidden blue jewels clouded in the pleasure they both shared? Or was it the amazing euphoria of the sharp red markings Red himself made to crawl and dribble down his back?

Bucking his hips sharply forward twice he was sure it was the cuts from the nails and the sounds that left both their mouths and throats.

_What passion drives us, Mon Rubedo? What keeps us bowing on our stage? Is it my envy to be as excepted as the youngest? So green I must be greedy and take what I want? I don't believe you're complaining Rubedo._

"Albedo!" Rubedo cried his body once again allowing the torture to continue, what was on his tongue? At the moment, another, twisting very willingly with the other, both blinded to the taboo essence of sins. Such pale sweet skin moving against his own with such seductive reasoning. "M-Moore." As he tried to make pleasure come faster.

_More you say? How can you ask it so sweet and clearly while we kiss? Now come on Rubedo, we both know there is a better way for your request to reach my ears._

Pain was turned quickly to a moan of shivers that ran down his back. Blood from one was enough to fill both mouths. The dragon's fangs underneath him which bit the extension from White, and now drinking as if a deprived dry throat.

_Ah my sweet Rubedo, how you spoil me without second thought, for us both to share this wine of kings and gods. Who am I but an evil lover if I deny your request which is hear so loud and clear? You've read my mind to know of my sickness for pain, you naughty Red Dragon that's cheating._

But he does not deny and runs his hands down his skin, his chest, his self, his legs, to pause at and to hold his calves which were easily reachable. Such a sweet sound left his lips when he split them further apart. "M-Make me-"

_What are you saying?_

"M-Make- make me scream!!"

_Such a simple and deep meaned request my dragon. My eyes can't help but widen at what they see. Your sweat glistened body pressed up against mine in such lustful need. This music to my ears, the sounds you make, in a rhythm it's such sweet irony that your suppose to hate me._

He threw his head up to the pleasure coursing through his spine. More speed in the hids and the sweet sound of skin to clap against skin. The moans he was making now sweet screams as his nails dug deep into the white brother above him.

_To take advantage of your sorrow was the best choice I've made. You come and send to me your thoughts of empathy. To take advantage of that dear Rubedo, let me take your pain. Now, my Rubedo let me hear you scream!_

Pants and pleasure, hips against hips. Can he not hear the laughter the other makes, the glow in violet eyes and how his sharp talons dug into his thighs? Hard and harder he now slams against and into older yet smaller body below him. Clinging to him for dear life.

_Oh yes Rubedo!_

"A-Ah-AAALBEEDOOO!!!" Three wonderful vowels to be screamed and moaned. Harder, harder, faster, and now deeper. "Cu-Cum-Um-MMA!!"

_Can't even get the word out can you Rubedo? Through these whole events I've had to speak through mind. Now with you screaming my name can you no longer ignore it? Am I better? Better than that **Sakura**? Better then Ma Peche? Better then that anger that drives us both to this?!_

"Y-Yes!!" He cried desperately pushing to meet him

_Yes what Mon Rubedo? It's so hard to concentrate with your warm tight walls squeezing me so hard! Yes what Rubedo!? Who's better!?_

"ALBEDO!!!"

"Oh sweet Rubedo, there is a god! Cum Rubedo! Cum for me!" I only continued slamming deeper, slowly now, oh what you don't like that? Now hard, hard, with all of my rage. YOU ARE MINE!!!!

_The sweet mix, that heavenly pleasure. Oh how tight your walls are when you milk me dry. Do you feel me inside you now? My sweet seed of life swimming though you? We're together dear brother._

**We're one again.**

* * *

Gunz: Ehem, so yeah. Point in this is that Rubedo comes to Albedo in rage, and in slight sorrow a bad day –Shrug- Albedo takes his advantage to take his brothers pain away and does it in a way that his possessiveness comes out in the end. Albedo is actually speaking to Rubedo in his mind through this whole thing, while Rubedo himself is just crying away.

I do believe Rubedo does love his brother dearly down there in those two hearts of his.


	18. Ask Me No More Questions

Gunz: I had six pages in my notebook of this, and out of all I'm replacing my favorite, this is now my favorite and I do consider best work. The point is where is usually is and that's all I mostley have to say for this chapter besides where it stands. This is basically part one of the prequal to Posessive, the lemon shot. I'm already writing part two but part one was actually very fun.

For the song in this chapter.

War by: Sick Puppies, Album; Tri-Polar

I do not own Xenosaga

* * *

What drew Red to White to merge together again? White sat on his grey red covered throne, while Red himself basked in the warmth of hot curtained days.

Questions that are as easy as a walk in the park, and that's exactly what this was for him, exactly what had started the conflict of turmoil in the mind and his heart. Loneliness can convince humanity to do so many odd things and such and even odder times.

It was as easy as pulling a string, he sat in the shade and watched those who walked around him. Some who stopped and wished him a good evening and others who ignored but did the same as he, enjoy the warmth the sun gave the day and the wind that blew the leaves.

He paid no mind to the small red-haired boy that sat beside him, till he began to talk to him.

"You look like someone who regrets…"

Did he truly? He felt fine, what made him appear regretful? Was it worth his good day to be disturbed?

"Something you did in the past…"

Now it was.

Blue skies stared down at even bluer eyes. Not a cloud in the artificial atmosphere. Why did this day have to be disturbed?

"Does the sky look to you in envy or in pity?"

What question was that meant to question? The sky does not see but bleeds the same sea blue.

"I hope it rains." He honestly answered. That was honest? Yet another question for the day.

"To wash away your regret?" There was a shift in the shadows, two now, another boy had joined them, yet he refused to meet their faces.

"What have I done to regret!" The right question to ask was taken from him as well as his breath when he turned.

Smiles played on the ghosts that stared at him. _"Oh we think you know, Rubedo." _Both young Red and White spoke in conjoined madness before Red himself was sitting alone again.

"What isn't there?" He asked his mind, and soon found himself hating the lone.

He looked around at the couples together. He felt a hostile emotion begin to stir for these people, how they laughed in pairs. He felt like they were rubbing it in, like he didn't belong; He and his single self.

_Like mockery_

Is this what he felt, that little twin that declared abandonment? It couldn't be, not this cold ice and hunger to strike out. He touched his right side before he noticed his fast breathing and quivering movements.

That thing in his chest. The beating it made that sounded like weeping, occurring it was then him that cried.

_What was there to regret but not ever needing him?_

So if he was to feel this empathy what was he to do about it? It felt like ice that this sun could never melt.

"I think you know." A reflection of White smiled at him now. It was a pretty obvious solution to a pretty dumb question.

"What? Make peace!" How nobody noticed his talking to himself, his 'brother,' his figment of re-gret. The simple answer is who's nobody that's there to notice?

Now to answer his question.

"All is fair in love and war…" It was believable that his guilty conscious was smarty witted, it was him anyways.

"That be the case my gun is running out of bullets…" It felt much like a war in his mind.

"I'm hurt, Rubedo!"

Jr rolled his eyes at his imagination, slightly proud and worried that he could place his little brothers personality so close to exact.

"Is a wasp without a stinger still as dangerous?" He raised a brow confused at his words and where in what side of mind did he pulled that one out from.

"Questions, questions, when are you going to find your answers?"

Blue stared at reflecting purple and winced at what guilty feel they brought, so young, he was so young fragile, mentally, why did he do it again? No, he didn't want to remember.

"Do I have too?"

_Childish_

"You're still crying." A statement

"I don't want too!" A declarative statement.

_Childish once more._

"Then why don't you kill me?" An interrogative

"I don't want to!" Repeated declarative

"_Big Baby!"_

"Why not?" Another interrogative

"I don't KNOW!"

"Jr."

He turned, bright greens hit his blue's before he sighed and fell back into blacks soft mental massages.

"Why are you out here alone?"

It got annoying.

"I need to go see him…" He answered

"Albedo?"

All this regret inside of him.

"Yeah…"

All this cold.

He looked ahead and smiled at purple young reflections.

All this insanity.

"Why?"

All these questions…

"I'm tired of questions…"

He was tired of all of it.

Why though?

"_You hypocrite."_

* * *

Gunz: Jr is on a walk through the park, by himself before he begins to think, god knows what happens when a bored person thinks, trouble. He gets into his deeper mind and draws out a younger him and Albedo in him, both of which are tellign him that he should feel regretfull, Rubedo begins to do so after thinkign hard enough and empathising with what Albedo would have felt when he was abandoned. His figment of Albedo guides him to admit he needs to go see his brother and makes peace, Rubedo tries to deny he needs to do so before he realizes that its the truth.

Nigredo finds him in teh park alone and at this point Jr is pretty much broken in half and then he tells he needs to go see Albedo.

He called a hypocrite and that's obviously Albedo talking because he says he's tired of questions, then asks himself why.


	19. I'll Tell You No More Lies

Gunz: Sequel to the prequel, really I plan to put them in order when I get everything posted. Which will be -goes through notebook-…A while…Anyways for the song in this chapter.

Signs by; Creed, Album; Weathered

I do not own Xenosaga

* * *

So what? He thought and pushed himself harder down the hallway of darkness, leading himself deeper in to the demonic hands of his razor clawed brother. He continued to fell cold and he couldn't stand it. He made a beach so that it would and could almost always be warm, and it was.

Because he had kept his promise of taking them to a real beach, well almost. He still needed to take Albedo there after he had beaten some of his sanity back into him.

He shivered, the thought of keeping promises to him only made the cold worse. He'd defiantly beat some sense back into his brother though, that much was certainly in bold ink on his to-do list.

"Still wrath filled, mon Rubedo?"

His voice echoing around him and wrapped like a hot blanket over his senses of though and feel. All alarms in mind buzzed with warning of the approaching threat. He reached for his guns, cursing his bright idea of leaving them behind 'just in case' he had an urge to shoot himself.

"Now now, Rubedo."

He failed to stop himself from jerking when long, muscles, and warmth pulled around him. Darkness came over his eyes, placed over was a talloned hand of Albedo. His hold, pulled him back against white and warm chest.

"Did you not come here for peace?" Breath was blown against his ear, he knew that was purposely done to toy with him. Albedo would have to bent down at his ear to do that.

A wise non-existence boy/thought once said to him "All is fair in love and war." His vision was granted back to him after he had reached up and bit the hand in the way, now it rested on his cheek.

"And yet you leave your tools of poison away?" He stated rather then asked, digging his nail into the cheek he held. Blood seeping in a thin trail, dribbled onto his dragons lips. He bent and lapped up the sweet nectar, not a flinch or a cringe stopping him. Giving the lips freedom to stain red.

"You are my poison." Jr had answered, appreciating the ignorance of his lips.

A small hum signaled the acceptance of the comment. Purple eyes flashed at the draw-back, amused by the out of person comment, the playful glow of cat-got-the-mouse vanished. "What do you want Rubedo?"

"You missed a spot." He tried to stall, tasting copper still on his lips.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm still bleeding." He tried to keep calm and ignore the knot in the right side of his chest.

"Do you think it's smart?' He chest was grabbed, nails digging in to search and feel the beating organ.

"You cut me, make it stop hurting." His last words.

"You think you can take it all back?" Words breathed to his ear, music, of course he did.

"Take what back? I had nothing to give!" But he did, he does, and much more.

_Make it stop…_

"You think I'll let you let go!" Of course he wouldn't, that's why he was here, to make him.

"I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do!"

_Make it stop…_

"You think you can let me go?" He would never, he didn't want to, really he wanted to hold on so fuckin tight.

"I'm cold…" 'I never wanted to.'

_Make it stop!_

"What was that?" He felt his fury building

"I said I'm cold!" Why was _he _shaking? He was the one who couldn't breath!

"I can't here you!"

_Make it stop…_

_Make it stop…_

_Make it stop…_

"MAKE IT STOP! SO HELP ME ALBEDO MAKE IT STOP OR I'LL MAKE IT STOP MYSELF!" He grabbed the hand on his chest and made the nails dig deeper down into his flesh, hissing in pain.

…

_Make it stop…_

_**'GLADLY RUBEDO'**_

* * *

Gunz: This was another fun one to write. The point is Rubedo finally giving into his regret and gone to see Albedo, one thing leads to another which leads to the lemon. Rubedo is stubborn so I didn't really see him as to giving into telling his real answer right away, so I had him wane the topic from Albedo.

Till Albedo argues back knowing exactly why he's here and wanting to hear him say it.

Review.


	20. Evaporate

Gunz: This was a fun chapter to type. It let me have the chance to just let loose and be my own crazy self. I've been waiting to do this chapter after thinking hard on how to do it, but I finally found out just how to do it and grinned to myself while typing.

More in the bottom note.

Chapter song: Incubus By: Anna Molly Album: No Idea

I do note own Xenosaga

**WARNING: Be advised that the author had fun with this chapter while drinking Pepsi, hence forth you may have to re-read in order to understand.**

* * *

It had blessed him or in better words cursed him with all the answer he ever asked himself for. It had manifested itself into a better world; a greater place, known as Old Miltia. The beginning, the starter level, the original world, where it all had began, the primal and only one place.

He found himself craving more, the answers, more answers, more knowing, maybe to satisfy his ever increasing boredom with living? Or maybe for the hell of keeping himself entertain. Either way he wanted more, and he was going to get it.

He had gotten his key, from his darling Little Peche. I hold it now in my hands the answer to every question I had thought up in my mind, just for the day I could become a part of what it was again. Just so that I could _be _that accident Rubedo made me.

Though I already am what I am, I wanted to be more of what I am.

How do you kill a thought? How is a raven like a writing desk? Ridiculous question that we can't help but ponder over an answer, it keeps our minds at bay from boredom before some sad man realized he's fallen asleep in thought at the wheel and is now late for work and dead.

It's fun, is it not?

And think, a world with fun takes nothing seriously. Answer these fun questions and there is no more fun to them. Meaning there is no more fun in the world, meaning the world has finally snapped into reality! That was what would happen, right?

Another question he'd be able to ask it.

Man calls it god, but he himself is a normal man, just not ordinary. Define the two words but from a neutral standard and you will never had answered the question. Therefore it needs to be answered from a gods point of view. And it as a creator was the closets thing to god there probably ever will be.

Is it a god?

He should know better yet he doesn't. He is normal as man and is normal man.

But what is ordinary?

He laughed to himself and basked in the warmth of the codes and power that enveloped him, his mind was thick as fog that he was _dying_ to stick a knife through to see if he could cut it.

Wait, no he wasn't.

So then his mind settled on the only thing that was left to question. He had gone mad, or gone sane, depending on the choice of meaning. He had killed so many for sinful pleasure. He had lusted obsession over the only other sinful half of him.

So why, even as particles, could he still not die!

What was there left to do?

_**And then it answered.**_

* * *

Gunz: Basically it's a ramble of madness, I have in one chapter before that U-Do answered all of Albedo's questions when he became contaminated, so I had it run off that theory of mine and just had it go up to the point that all this time since then he's been thinking up questions to ask it when he'd merge again.

This was when Albedo gains the Y-Data for Old Miltia, it would be fun to think that as particles he'd just wonder around space thinking, because he still can't die. He might be wondering why and considering it questions for when he meets U-Do again and merges.

U-Do itself is particles of waves, or so Rubedo theorizes and claims in the second game. So I think it'd be interesting if Albedo was just floating around and U-Do just dropped by to say 'hi' or something.

Anyways, that's my theory of what Albedo was doing after the Y-data….Review~~~


	21. Closing This Song of Stories

Gunz: Hello my faithful reviewer/s/. Or should I say, hello Phoenix? Anyways, as the writer of this story I should feel proud to say that this shall be the last installment of Song of Madness.

I'll admit this story was fun to write and even more fun to get reviews on, I thought that with how much poetry I put into this story it wouldn't get many reviews but seeing the hits have gone up 70 over 500 for just 20 chapters (not including this one) I think it's pretty good.

Fear not for I will be making some more URTV related things, school is started to kick back in meaning I will be at my desk with finished homework, an empty new notebook with fresh loose-leaf paper, a pen, and a creative mind centered around Xenosaga.

Summer was fun, sucks I was only able to get two chapters up but meh, with a job that pays 100 every three days and eBay full of video games what's a girl to do?

Speaking of which for anyone interested I will have a Final Fantasy 13 fic out at some time. Guess what I've been playing~ -Chimes-

Since this is the last chapter and I want it to go out with a bang, it will be long-ish…

For the song of this chapter.

Bad Religion by: Godsmack, Album; Godsmack

I do not own Xenosaga, please enjoy and please review. For any idea's on another story, just message me or say in the review.

* * *

There is evil in everything that happens under the sun: The same destiny overtakes all. The hearts of men, moreover, are full of evil and there is madness in their hearts while they live, and afterward they join the dead.

What woe should he find himself in, after all he could not join them, could he? Living, on forever, in this eternal madness that was his hell. It must have been, this evilness that plagued him, man was evil till death but he shall never die, and on he would live in this madness.

A thought came to mind, that this must have been his hell. He looked to the ruby-mass floor, littered with the bodies of his whores that laid still, unbreathing; not that they ever could or did. Dolls or what he called his angels, what was an angel? A supernatural being born as a messenger from god? Or the souls of the dead, blessed with wings reflecting their purity after passing through the pearly gates to heaven?

He chuckled to himself, what a lie. These temptresses that reflected her face in the pools of iron, fooling a blind man with wings of soft snow, when all he saw was black coal and fangs of demons.

No same destiny took all of man, yes he had the answers in his mind that one day, all life would end. Many not at one time, but it was fun to think that maybe it would. Maybe one day, some sun in a far away galaxy would shine and live up to its scientific dubbed name as star.

Maybe it would shine so bright it would burn all of mankind. He laughed; oh yes it was fun to think about. God had given Noah the rainbow sign, that there would be no more water, but fire next time.

He took this message and tumbled it through his mind. Fire the next time, what if he was Noah? U-Do played a simple role as god, that is what mankind stated it to be. A younger version of himself, drowning in his own turmoil of emotions, yes he could see it now. God giving him the sign, the answers he asked for. Another chuckle erupted from his mouth, if his feelings were the rain, then wouldn't his twin's be the fire? (1)

He frowned and then rolled his tongue in his mouth, biting his thumb at his mess of thoughts. What else should he mumble on, what else should he question. The rules of society? The incompetence of a godless human nature.

The humanity that followed human nature as if they were laws god himself carved in stone? Such a fairy tell, it was called human nature because it was made by humans, what humans chiseled in stone under the false name, calling themselves gods once more in history.

There was no punishment for going against these laws but the punishment that all those others who follow human nature will act out to. If you were different you were rejected as the different one you were. The same applied to strange and weird, a freak or monster. He smiled once more, he loved how he didn't refer to himself as a human.

'What a hypocrite I am, knowing these laws and truth that I do know, but it's once again human nature to consider every thought you have correct and absolute.' (2)

So the nature of humans was pig headed and arrogant. Slobs and preps just scoffing at each other and moving on. Does a rich man not give a homeless street rat money out of pity? Does the homeless man not thank the man kindly but with a curse in mind to the look he gains?

A yes man is nothing more then someone who makes you feel better about yourself. You depressed, pitiful, sad little thing to look at. (3)

He found his thoughts jumping to another. If others found death as a passing to great life, then why do we cry? If there is such thing as a soul then wouldn't we wish to smile over the grave, in thought that the soul would be more happy to have its passing surrounded by the people it loves in smiles, the in tears?

And what of reincarnation? Did that exist as well? A past life maybe? Do souls even get to choose their future life? Or was it an endless circle? Or did you truly go to a heaven or hell?

He hummed, the thought of himself being a philosopher in a past life sparked in his mind. He chuckled, shutting it away, there was no proof. (4)

He laughed along and being to drift to arts. The room he sat in, reflected his taste to classical olds, the stain glass windows, the tapestries he painted red, the books on his shelf and the stairs with the broken banister, courtesy of himself, it seemed to fit right to him and how he lived. (5)

He was a classical man, a man who enjoyed what old arts laid in the world, the forbidden text of _that_ time, before time became forbidden.

He stood from his throne and came to his stands, grabbing a red bound book and flipped through it's blank yellow pages. The black text long been erased by life's cruelty, and pages torn and mildewed from the same torture. A smile drifted to his lips as he bent down to a doll, with his nail touched the blood and rose back up, returning to his chair.

He sat the book in his lap and smiled as he traced over the lines his imagination let him see. A story without an ending was just to be forever in eternal hell. A story with no ending, is not a story at all, more so but a song of madness, just repeating over and over.

He needed his ending, and so he set his mind. His fire, his red. Would give him just that, his red, and in red he carved.

_The End._

_**How he couldn't wait for the sequel.**_

* * *

Gunz: Okay time to review.

(1) Kind of obvious what I meant there…he's referring himself as Noah, his emotions the rain, U-Do the god to tell him what he wants to here, and Rubedo eventually being his fire.

(2) This is true, we are all hypocrites.

(3) I'll put my own thought into this, a yes man is what it is, a man who says yes to everything. Basically implying that even though he is saying all this, if you let your thoughts wonder you can think that he's thinking some shit about you in your mind. Next time, ask the yes man if he'd like a punch.

(4) There part where Albedo is going through the thought of past lives is actually kinda funny. This story is named over the Song of Madness, and Albedo's thoughts in the chapters are considered his music, his work, his songs, his ballet. Albedo himself the name Albedo Piazzolla was named after Astor Piazzolla; who was an Argentine tango composer that used jazz and classical music in his works. I thought it was a little fun thing to put in.

(5) The banister is the railing that guards the edge of the stairs to prevent someone from falling. I added this in as something that reflect Albedo, someone who climbs to the top with worry of his actions in life, who lives his life in constant fear of falling down.

I do hope everyone's enjoyed this, and please leave a very good review


End file.
